


Vampire 2

by ichigocake



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigocake/pseuds/ichigocake





	Vampire 2

最近，廉迷上了看美食节目，特别是大阪的美食。

同居一个月来，白天平野外出的时候，廉就在自己从异空间取出的“黑盒子”里睡觉，晚上除了看动画打游戏，偶尔也会时不时缠着平野做一些舒服的事情。

可是，至今为止，一次本垒都没上过，平野有些挫败的想。毕竟他这方面没经验，也不敢去冒犯廉，只能等着廉主动，虽然廉的手和嘴巴已经令他绝赞的舒爽，但是这不准亲那不准摸的，着实让平野憋得慌，更加欲求不满了的说。

这天傍晚，平野回到公寓，看到廉又目不转睛的盯着电视。

说起来，廉和刚来的时候，有了相当大的变化呢。脸上带着一副有点土气的眼镜，身上穿着平野高中时期的黑色运动服，因为裤腿短了些，露出了纤细的脚踝，忽略他吸血鬼独有的气质，看上去就是一个，嗯...普通的宅男。

“呐，紫耀，那个...好吃吗...”廉指着电视上的画面问。

“啊！这个！这个叫做章鱼烧哦，非常好吃呢，廉你想试试吗？！”

“切，本大人才不吃你们人类的东西呢。”

“说的也是，可是廉最近好像对我们人类的食物很感兴趣的样子。”

“唔...不过是...不过是有点好奇罢了...哼！”

廉扭过头去继续看起了美食节目，不一会儿，打了个哈欠，又掏出游戏机玩了起来。

平野看了看有点脸红又别扭的廉，心里的小鹿又乱撞了起来，可这一腔热血无处发泄，只好垂头丧气的进了浴室洗漱，准备早早休息不再胡思乱想。

其实平野并没有睡得很沉，所以当熟悉的重量压上自己的时候，他几乎是立刻睁开了眼睛，并且按耐不住自己的激动。

“紫耀，来做吧...”只见脱掉运动服的廉骑在自己跨间，身上仅穿着一件松松垮垮的宽大T恤，下身一片光滑，似是连内裤都没穿，笔直修长的双腿分开在自己两侧，刚好被衣服遮住的屁股似有若无的磨蹭着小平野，取下了眼镜的廉，用那双漂亮的眼睛诱惑着平野，就像神话里的美杜莎，只一眼便沦陷。

“做...做...要做什么？”平野紧张的结巴起来。

“一起来做章鱼烧好不好...///”

“哈？！！可、可是家里没有做章鱼烧的器具呀，而且廉你不是不吃人类的食物吗，怎么突然又......？”本来满心期待的平野一听那三个字，就像被浇了盆冷水，瞬间失落，满脸问号。

“八—嘎——我想吃的是紫耀的章鱼烧啦...///”廉俯下身在平野耳边说道，软软甜甜的声音酥得平野一身激灵。

虽然平野还是一脸呆呆的不明状况，但是在耳边的气音和跨间的磨蹭下，小平野已经硬了起来。

廉直起身子，用手上下撸了一把坚挺的小平野，然后稍稍微掀起了一点衣服的下角，露出了他的稚嫩和粉色的菊穴。

“呐，紫耀...你想要更舒服一点吗....”

“想！！！”平野几乎是不假思索的回道，他实在太兴奋了，他感觉自己的下体快要硬到爆炸。

平野瞪大眼睛，看着廉将自己的中指含进嘴里，粉色的舌头从指尖舔到指末，然后再卷进嘴里，还不断发出色情的吮吸声。

“唔...嗯嗯....啊....”廉将已经舔得湿淋淋的中指试探着伸进自己的紧闭的穴口，皱着眉头努力开拓着自己的穴肉。

【呜哇....这也太色情了吧！！】平野看着自己做着润滑的廉不禁感叹。

“哈啊...哈啊...呜呜...”已经探进两根手指的菊穴，发出咕啾咕啾的水音，廉像是忍耐般咬住了自己的下唇。

“别咬自己啊，廉...”平野心疼的扶过廉被咬的艳红的嘴唇，忍不住将自己的食指伸进廉的口里，追逐缠绕着他柔软的舌头，并稍加压力在里面摩挲起来。

“唔...咕啾...”平野看廉并没有拒绝，而是将自己的手指含的更深，便兴奋的的搔刮着廉口腔里敏感的嫩肉，将他的舌头翻来覆去的蹂躏，甚至前后抽动着，简直就像是在模拟性交一样。廉的两颊氲上潮红，透明的唾液顺着嘴角流到了平野的手上。

“廉，抱歉，我、我可以、摸摸你吗？”看着上下两个口都塞着手指的廉，平野实在无法忍耐的哀求到。

“不，不行...还没...啊———”大着胆子无视了拒绝的廉，平野将自己手指戳进了廉的后穴，甚至来不及温柔，就像小孩子得到了一件新玩具，略微粗鲁的探索翻弄着湿软的穴肉，另一只手也伸向了廉的稚嫩，把玩揉弄着让它挺立起来。

“啊啊啊啊———那里不行———紫耀——不行———！！！”

前后都被刺激的廉发出更加高昂的呻吟，平野无师自通的寻找到了廉的敏感点，时不时的按压戳弄着，大量的爱液从穴口溢出，廉的下身湿的一塌糊涂。

“廉，差不多可以...可以进去了吗...我真的忍不住了...”

“哈啊...等等...让我来...”因为拔出手指而渐渐恢复神智的廉，夺回主动权，扶着平野青筋突起的坚硬，在自己穴口磨蹭几下，就着爱液缓缓吞入，才刚含进一个头部廉就腰酸的不行了。

初尝甜头的平野实在受不了这种缓慢的折磨，伸手捏住廉水蜜桃一般的屁股，狠狠向下一沉，一鼓作气的全部插了进去。

“啊啊啊啊啊———！！！”廉彻底软在了平野怀里。

“嘶...唔...廉，你里面好湿、好软、凉凉的，好舒服...”平野坐起身来，紧紧拥住瘫软的廉，上下挺进着。

“抱歉，廉，会痛吗？”平野温柔的问道，虽然动作丝毫没有松懈。

“哈啊...嗯哼...不、不痛、、就是好奇怪...太胀了...紫耀、你的好大、好烫...慢一点...呜呜呜——”

【呜哇！廉不愧是吸血鬼，真是天赋异禀！！】

禁不住撩拨的平野一边在心里吐槽一边更加激烈的抽动起来，每次都顶到最深处再退至穴口再狠狠顶入，随着肉棒翻进翻出的肠肉被肏的通红。明明是第一次开荤，平野却总是能准确的压过为廉带来欢愉的那一点，时而放缓速度用顶部重重的摩擦，使得怀里的廉因为快感更加的颤抖痉挛。

“...唔...嗯嗯...啊——”

“廉，我可以亲亲你吗？”平野捧着满脸生理泪的廉问到，明明下身的动作丝毫没有放缓，可是每次想要更多的触碰廉的平野总是如此小心翼翼的征求着廉同意，磁性又温柔的声音，让已经意乱情迷的廉无法拒绝。

“...紫耀...亲、亲我...唔嗯...”廉话音刚落，平野便轻轻覆上他的嘴唇，先是浅啄了几下，接着是额头、鼻尖、眼角、唇边，一个又一个如羽毛般轻柔的吻落下，最后平野将滑腻腻的舌头伸进廉的唇齿里，勾起他的软舌纠缠不休，来不及吞咽的唾液从廉的嘴边流出，廉觉得自己的舌头被平野吸的酥酥麻麻的，过多的快感堆积着让他脑子一片空白，吻了不知道多长时间，在廉感到自己快要窒息的时候，平野终于放开了他，长时间的热吻让两人都气喘吁吁。

平野缓过气后，又沿着廉唇边的水痕吻向他细长的脖颈，接着拉开宽大的衣领在廉的锁骨和肩膀上也印下了一个又一个红痕，一把推高他的衣服，露出单薄的胸膛，蜜色的肌肤和粉红的乳尖更加勾起平野的兽欲，低下头就含住了左边的乳尖细细的舔咬起来，右边的也不忘用手指扯弄疼爱着。

“嗯唔...紫、紫耀...那里、不要咬...疼....这个...太...不、不行...呜呜...”

胸口强烈的刺激，使得廉更加呜咽起来，想要抬手捂住自己越发甜腻的声音，却又因平野唇舌和手指的拨弄只能无力的搭在平野的肩头，廉已经分不清自己是不想要还是想要更多，摇着头泄出越来越多越来越甜软色气的呻吟。

“廉，你好可爱。”终于从廉的胸口抬起头来的平野，看着被自己亲的全身都红红的眼神迷乱的廉，平野只觉得自己满腔的爱意就要汹涌而出，他觉得此时此刻的廉简直无可救药的可爱迷人，这使得他的欲望又胀大了几分，彻底将廉的里面撑得满满的。

“啊啊啊——你、你怎么又大了....不行——真的不要了...”

嘴上无意识拒绝的廉，里面的穴肉却又诚实的将平野的肉柱缠得更紧，一吸一吸的，让平野舒服极了。

平野再次狠狠的抽插起来，廉的后穴被折磨的红彤彤的，前面的稚嫩也夹在两人身体间被磨蹭的通红，双重快感下，廉终于达到了高潮。

“啊———唔嗯...哈啊...去、去了！！！啊啊啊！！！”平野看着尖叫着射出白液的廉，泫然欲泣的脸，高潮时艳丽无比的表情，平野觉得自己也快要到极限了。

“廉、我也差不多、快要...可以、可以射在..你里面吗...”

刚刚高潮完的廉，又被下身持续的抽动折磨的更加泪眼迷离，反复被戳弄的敏感点，让他仿佛飘在云端，这实在太难为情了，廉只想快点结束这可怕的快感。

“紫、紫耀...唔...嗯...求、求你了...真的不要了...射进来吧...想要、紫耀的、酱汁...在我的身体里、射、、唔——啊啊啊———”

得到同意的平野，再也按耐不住自己的欲望，在湿软紧缩的肉穴中狠狠顶了数十下，终于将自己的精液满满的灌进了廉的体内深处，白色的精液和透明的肠液将两人的结合处浇得一片粘乎。

“我喜欢你...廉...”身体满足了的平野将心里的告白也说了出来，抱着因为被内射而不断颤抖的廉，平野感到了前所未有的幸福。

“八—嘎—///”稍稍恢复了一点意识的廉并没有回应平野的告白，只是娇嗔了一句。

“呼呼...好舒服...好幸福...廉，好可爱...”平野轻轻的咬吻着廉的耳朵说着事后的情话。

“呐，完成了呢，紫耀...我要开动咯...”

“什么？”

“啵”一声，廉将软掉的小平野拔出自己的体内，慢慢的俯下身去。

“fufufu...酱汁、满满的呢...啊姆...”廉调皮的含住了平野的囊袋，细细的舔吮着上面两人的爱液。

“唔...嗯...咕啾...紫耀的、章鱼烧、、おーいーしーい—”

平野紫耀，22岁，在这个日常的夜晚里，被刚破了自己处男之身的吸血鬼大人这天然又色气的话语和行为，给彻底，击倒了。

続く


End file.
